The List
by Free To Be Me
Summary: He felt as though he was no one, with no purpose in life. However, when he meets Marissa Cooper he finally is making something of himself. For someone else. Ryan & Marissa. Chapter 2 Is Up!
1. A Cigarette

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I still owned nothing O.C. related. And, I definitely do not own the movie or book, _A Walk To Remember._

A/N: Okay, so I came up with this idea to do a story based on the movie/book, _A Walk To Remember._ Yes, rather corny but I thought it might work for the relationship between Ryan and Marissa. I am adding my own flair to it, though, and am not going to title it _A Walk To Remember._ So, hopefully you will like my own take on the idea. And of course, reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

The List

Chapter One: A Cigarette

"Hi." Pause. "Have I seen you before?"

"No… I uh, am staying with the Cohen's for a little while."

The girl smiles, "I'm Marissa Cooper. I live next door to the Cohen's."

He nods his head, taking out a pack of Marlboro's. Lighting the cigarette he inhales the fumes.

"So, what's your name?"

"Ryan Atwood."

"Ryan… Can I have a smoke?" She asks, shyly.

"You don't want one, trust me." He pauses. "Once you start it's hard as hell to stop."

"You think I don't know that?"

"No. I'm just saying it does things to you."

"You mean like I could get lung cancer?" She asks, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah. You don't want to risk your life."

"God, do you think I'm just a little girl… I know a thing or two about smoking and what it can do to you. But I want to live life doing what I want. And having a cigarette is one of those things."

He sighs. "Here." Ryan pulls out a cigarette from his pack and lights it.

She breathes in the tobacco and coughs lightly, "Thanks."

He nods.

"So, where are you from?" Marissa asks.

"Chino." He replies.

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's pretty different compared to this." He says, gesturing to the neighborhood of mansions.

"You get used to it." She says, throwing the cigarette on the ground and stomping at it, "I've got to go."

"Okay." He says, putting out his cigarette and taking a seat on the curb.

"See you around?"

"Maybe." He says slyly.

She smiles and walks off, leaving Ryan alone on the curb.

He stares off into the distance, his thoughts wandering around inside of his head.

What the hell was fucked up Ryan Atwood doing in one of the most prestige counties? What role did he have in Newport Beach?

At that point, he was no one… He wouldn't make a difference in anyone's life…

However, Ryan Atwood didn't know at the time that he may be helping someone out.

Maybe just maybe, when he had given Marissa Cooper her first cigarette he had done something for her. And maybe, he was there to do many more things for the troubled girl.


	2. Wanting a Trip To Chino

**__**

The List

Chapter Two: " Wanting a Trip to Chino"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan walked into the pool house which was now identified as his new temporary home. He took a seat on the comfortable bed, taking a deep breath as he looked around the big room. He had decided that the pool house alone was bigger than his actual house back in Chino…

His thoughts soon drifted from materialized things to the girl next door. Marissa Cooper. He smirked at the name. It annoyed him how she had acted so perfect and delicate. At the age of six-teen she was smoking her first cigarette. Back in Chino everyone seemed to start smoking, drinking, and doing drugs by the age of thirteen.

_Why the hell am I even thinking about her? _Ryan asked himself. _There's no reason to. I'll just close my eyes and try to get some sleep. _He decided. _Yeah. _

Ryan closed his heavy, tired eyes and began to deepen his breaths as he drifted off into a sleep of dreams.

XXXXXXXX

_"Can you do something for me?" _

"I don't… I don't think so…"

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Please."

"Marissa, I barely even know you. We are two complete opposites…"

"Why? Because you are the troubled boy from Chino and I'm the rich, perfect girl from Newport?" She asked coldly.

"I don't know… Yeah…" He sighed.

"Well obviously you don't know the slightest thing about me." She replied, hurt.

"What do you expect? I've only talked to you once."

"Yeah, yet you judged me by the money that I have… And so what if I havn't done or tried everything you have."

"I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Just do something for me. If you want to make it up to me."

Ryan sighed.

"Take me to Chino for the day." She stated.

XXXXXXXX

Ryan shot up from his place on the bed, sweat dripping from his forehead. He was confused. Why had he dreamt that Marissa Cooper wanted to go with him to Chino?

You're an idiot. A useless piece of shit. He could hear his mom telling him. Ryan sighed. He understood why he would be thinking that. _That_ was the truth.

He could hear his mom telling him. Ryan sighed. He understood why he would be thinking that. was the truth.

But Marissa wanting to go with him to Chino…? That was as far from the truth as it gets…

Turning over, he closed his eyes again, many thoughts roaming throughout his confused mind.

After about an hour of sleep Ryan finally fell back to sleep. Only this time it was a dreamless sleep.

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan? Ryan, honey?"

Ryan turned over as he felt a hand shaking him gently.

"Honey, it's 11:30. I thought you might want to come to the kitchen for breakfast," Kirsten said, soothingly, "_I _made it myself." She added, when Ryan had opened his eyes.

"Oh okay." He replied, getting out of the bed, "Kirsten… I just want to say… Thanks…"

She smiled, "No need to say thanks Ryan. You are part of our family for as long as you are here. And you can be even when you aren't here."

Ryan nodded, throwing on a button down shirt over his wife beater.

Then, he followed Kirsten out of the pool house for breakfast in the kitchen.

"Wow. Look who's up." Sandy said, looking up from his paper, "Good morning, Ryan. Sleep well?"

"Yes sir. Thanks." He replied sitting down at the table.

"Where's Seth, honey?" Kirsten asked her husband.

"Still sleeping. In his room."

Kirsten gave Sandy a look that said go wake him up and announce that breakfast is ready.

"And, I'll be right back." Sandy said, getting up.

"Ryan, what do you want? Eggs? Pancakes? Bacon?" She asked, reaching for her spatula.

"Oh I can get it myself." Ryan replied, getting up.

Kirsten smiled, "Did you say you wanted everything? Well you can eat what you like." She said, serving him a plate of food.

"Thanks."

"Well, he's awake." Sandy said coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah and you had something to do with that, dad…" Seth stated, groggily.

"Come on boys. Sit down. Breakfast is served."

"Oh hi… Ryan…." Seth said awkwardly.

"Hey."

"Mom, this was pre-made, right?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Seth. I can make food." She said firmly.

"Yes, but not very well."

"Seth Cohen…" She replied in her moms voice.

"And I'm eating…" He said, picking up his fork and beginning to eat breakfast.

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about 3:00p.m. Ryan stepped outside for a smoke. He couldn't go long without one, especially since he had been anxious and nervous all the time.

"Hi."

Ryan jumped to hear a girl's voice beside him.

"Sorry." Marissa blushed.

"Oh hey…" He replied, thinking back to the odd dream he had last night.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

"Okay…" He replied, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah. Hey, I was thinking…" She started, "Can you do something for me?"

_Damn. How am I having the same dream? Wake up, Ryan…_

"I don't know…" He replied.

"Ryan, I want to go with you to Chino… Just for the day…" She said, hesitantly.

"What? No. Why? I don't even have a car." He replied.

"I do…" She said.

"It would only be for a few hours…"

"Why would you want to go to Chino?" He asked confused.

Marissa took a deep breath, "I've never been out of Newport… I just want to see what life is like for other people… In a place other than here…" She finished.

For some reason Marissa Cooper felt that Ryan could give that to her.

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Did you like it? Didn't like it? Please leave a review.

Thanks a lot!


End file.
